This invention relates to a film image reproducing apparatus which picks up images recorded in respective frames of a developed film and displays them on a display device such as a monitor television set (hereinafter, referred to as "monitor TV").
There has been proposed a film image reproducing apparatus for picking up images recorded in respective frames of a developed film (hereinafter, referred to as "film image") by means of an image sensor such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), and displaying the picked up images on a monitor TV.
In such a film image reproducing apparatus, immediately before picking up each film image for reproduction, a specified part of the film image is sensed to obtain film image information regarding a present density and color tone of the film image at a present illumination state of a light source, e.g., halogen lamp. The obtained film image information is used to pick up the film image in the full scale and reproduce it on the monitor TV. Specifically, picking-up conditions of the reproducing apparatus, such as the exposure time of the image sensor, are controlled based on the obtained film image information to reproduce the film image properly.
Further, there has been proposed a film image reproducing apparatus capable of setting picking-up conditions based on not only film image information but also photographing light information recorded on the film. Specifically, photographing light information regarding a light source under which photography of the image was actually executed, e.g., natural light, flash light, is recorded on a developed film. The photographing light information is read from the film before picking up each film image for reproduction. Picking-up conditions are set based on the read photographing light information and the obtained film image information.
In such film image reproducing apparatus, film image information is required to be made each time the film image is picked up for reproduction because of the fact that: 1) the picking up of a film image is greatly influenced by an illuminating state or light amount of the light source of the reproducing apparatus; 2) the illuminating capability of the light source of one reproducing apparatus is different from another; 3) the light amount illuminated by the light source changes with time; and 4) accordingly, the picking-up conditions must be set to eliminate fluctuations in the illuminating state of the light source.
As mentioned above, to reproduce film images properly, the preparatory procedure is necessary of sensing a part of each film image before picking up the film image in full-scale. However, it will be apparent that the preparatory film image sensing increases the waiting time until the film image is displayed on the monitor. Accordingly, there has been the demand of reproducing film images properly in a shorter time with eliminating the influence of fluctuation of light amount of the light source.